


Children of Stone and Stars

by TakeninStride



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Kili/Tauriel, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnant, babies!!!!, dwelflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeninStride/pseuds/TakeninStride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli had always imagined having a young tyke himself. He would certainly have a lot to teach the little scamp about pranking and getting up to no good. No, the reason his words were getting caught in his throat was because of the way in which babies come to be.</p><p>A collection of glances into the life of raising Dwelfling children and the story of how they came into this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Stone and Stars

“I’d quite like to have a child,” she said, staring out at the pine trees that littered the base of the mountain. It was a quiet sentiment and Kíli barely heard it over the wind that whistled across the rocky moors. They had stepped out to take a stroll, as Tauriel occasionally needed to—she had not grown accustomed to life under the vast weight of rock constantly overhead.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, her hair whipping to the side; framing her face in a halo of splendid copper against the gray sky that, here in the cold north, seemed to be so close.

“Y-yeah?” he asked. His throat was dry and the elements were not to blame.

They had been together for a decade already. They had kept their love a secret for a handful of the early years. When they had announced their coupling to the dwarves they were met with cheers. Some of his kin jumped excitedly, others immediately took to breaking out wine barrels for the occasion... altogether the reaction was one completely unexpected to the nervous pair. Fíli pulled his brother into a hug, knocking his back with his proud fist and then lifted Tauriel up by her waist, giving her a happy twirl. “It’s about damn time you two!” he had cried when he set her down, wiping tears from his blond whiskers.

One could only imagine the splendors of their wedding, but that is a tale for another time.

Kíli had always imagined having a young tyke himself, one just as mischievous as he and Fíli had been. He’d certainly have a lot to teach the little scamp about pranking and getting up to no good. 

No, the reason his words were getting caught in his throat was because of the way in which babies _come to be_.

Married, they had been for quite some time, yes. Consummated, their marriage was not. Elves, unlike most of the other races in Middle-Earth, were quite peculiar when it came to such acts of intimacy. They had come close a couple of times and were not strangers to one another in just their skin. At first it had been hard for Kíli, he wouldn’t lie about that. She was so, _so_ beautiful and he wanted to show her in the ways of the body the extent of his affections. More than anything, though, he wanted her to be happy. So when she’d find herself red-cheeked from nerves under his passionate touches he would relent, pressing reassuring kisses lightly to her raw lips. He’d discovered what she was comfortable with and occasionally she would challenge her own limits and then they might add something new to their repertoire of activities.

So you can imagine after years of almost-but-not-quite relations in that department the implications of her wanting a child nearly stopped the dwarf’s small heart.

It was just the kind of reaction she had expected from him and she laughed lightly, stepping toward him. Words had proved to fail him and the only thing he could manage was to raise his eyebrows at her as she neared—hope, confusion, worry, hunger, excitement, joy, worry, hope. Love. All passed his face in quick bursts and combinations. She ran her thumb across one brow to soothe it, trailing her knuckle down his cheek to linger on his jaw.

“Do you remember,” she smiled, pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear in attempt to tame it, “How we flirted and danced around one another right after we met? We were so concerned with what we were to the world and each other.”

“Of course,” he said, looking into her golden-green eyes, enchanted with her no less now than he had been then.

“Well, you know that feeling I had soon after?” 

He chuckled at the memory. 

_He had been up late into the night, working and training; altogether it had been an exhausting day. His head had hit the pillow and he was asleep instantly for what he felt could have only been twenty minutes or so when he heard a crash in his room. He’d jumped up, alert, only to see Tauriel standing in the doorway distracted from whatever had brought her to him by a silver knob in hand. She’d flung the door open with much more force than she’d meant to and the wood had splintered when it met the wall. She had shaken her head, dropping the darned thing on the floor._

_“Tauriel, what the h—,” her fierce countenance had shut him right up. The only time he’d seen such an expression had been just before his mother’s wrath and his mind was immediately grasping for straws about what he could have possibly done to upset the elf girl before him._ Was it the flowers? _He’d picked some for her a couple of days ago._ What if they were weeds? They certainly hadn’t looked like weeds but maybe elves— __

_She successfully managed to silence even his internal monologue when she’d kissed him. She pulled away all too soon for his liking, her cheeks pink. “I felt it,” was the only thing she’d said._

_It was his turn to blush, definitely misunderstanding her. He scrambled to grab a pillow, attempting to cover any indecency, muttering and sputtering a million apologies. She laughed, shushing him with a finger to his lips. “No, no, no. Elves have this thing,” she tried to explain as he settle, feeling all the more embarrassed. “It’s a feeling we’re supposed to feel when we find the one. The One,” she emphasized. “I saw the fire lilies you left in my room and… well, that’s when it happened and here we are.”_

And here they were now.

“I felt it again when I woke up this morning. It was different, in a way, but it gave me the same certainty.”

He smiled at her tenderly, his hand on her waist when a thought struck him. “Can we… **have** children?”

She blinked as she thought on it. She had centuries of knowledge on him and she’d never heard of anything like it. But she was not one to be swayed by something so indistinct. “I   
suppose we’ll never know until we try,” she said with a smirk.

She led him hurriedly back to the mountain, her desire for fresh air sated and replaced by something of the more carnal variety.

They tried to remain as composed as possible as they dodged around the other dwarrow folk who were bustling about the now-busy mountain. One or two tried to engage the couple as they wound their way through the halls down to the lower floors toward the living chambers. Any and all conversation was cut far too short to be considered proper etiquette for a prince and his princess.

The shortest perhaps was with Fíli, whom they’d had the fortune of running into. The brothers could often go on at length in such encounters. Before he could even finish saying Kíli’s name in happy greeting the younger dwarf rushed past with a “not now!” shouted over his shoulder. At first, Fíli watched them disappear down the hall, stunned. But he buckled over in laughter as the situation dawned on him; he had been Kíli’s council, after all.

The couple finally found their rooms, locking the door as soon as it shut. 

She chuckled in her breathlessness, “What’s first then?”

He sat heavily on the bed, needing a moment—they had nearly flown down a good amount of stairs, they’d taken them so quickly. “Clothes, I think? Yeah, clothes.”

They took to undoing their belts and slipping out of their tunics. They kicked and flung off their boots—the whole process was very uncoordinated and messy. They had so many years of delicately stripping one another to mind it now.

When they finished undressing he pulled her to him carefully, still perched on the edge of the bed. He pressed the back of her hand against his burning cheek, craning his neck to look up at her. “Are you sure about this?”

She overturned her hand to cup his face. “Yes.” He nodded, and pressed gentle kisses to the curves just below her stomach, his hands finding her thighs as she lightly tangled her fingers in his hair. 

When he was done peppering her soft pale skin with his kisses they traded places and he went right to town burying his face between her legs. She had always been quite fond of his oral maneuvers. The way his warm tongue swiped across her whole sex, how it dipped between her folds and flicked against her bundle of nerves had driven her to ecstasy many a night.

She’d never been comfortable with penetration—it was such a sacred act for her people and she had not ever felt the time to be right for it before. But now, as he teased her opening with his tongue she only pressed closer against him. He hesitated only a moment longer before pushing into her. 

He’d tasted her before during clean ups or round twos but never quite had it been the same as this. She’d never been good about articulating anything vaguely sexual and he’d heard her once shyly refer to the result of her orgasms as _nectar_. He’d failed to hold back his snickering at the time but now he couldn’t imagine any other word for the thick, sweet substance that coated his tongue.

When he came up for air he wiped some of it against the inside of her thigh. His scruff against her sensitive skin there could always elicit a giggle from her.

“How was that?” he asked, licking the rest of it from his lips. She had fallen onto her back as he’d worked, and looked quite pleased.

“Good,” she murmured with a smile. Her hips tensed when his thumb found her clitoris, massaging it and the area directly around it in slow circles.

“Ready for something a little less soft?” he asked, wiggling his free digits with a curious grin.

She nodded, biting her lip in spite of herself.

He slid his finger across her in the same fashion he’d done with his tongue. He pressed the tip of his forefinger into her and after a few quiet moments it was in her entirely. It was a slow process at first—so new to both of them. They talked their way through it; where he should apply pressure, which directions and movements were uncomfortable for her. The ravage hunger they’d shared before had been pushed to just beneath the surface of their skin as he explored her with his careful fingers. Soon it began to sink back into her and she whispered for more. He added another thick finger and she stretched around him, mmming and ahhing as they sank into her again and again. He would spread them and twist them around inside of her, but her favorite by far was when he’d hook them up to stroke her walls. She had come undone once already at the feeling.

Still, it wasn’t enough. She craved for more.

She reached for her husband, lightly tugging on his long hair to summon his lips to hers. His administrations ceased as he arched over her, stretching to meet her—in the end he had to clamber back up onto the bed. They shared wet kisses for a while, their hands running across one another; sometimes softly, sometimes not. His hot breath sighed into her temple when her fingers grazed across his length. She couldn’t help but grin as she pressed the pad of her thumb against the bead of precum that had gathered there, swiping it around the tip of his head.

“Are you ready for it?” he asked, an attempt at dirty talk she realized. It was one of his lesser performances; he was far too nervous to give it any sincere gusto.

“Are you?” she returned.

He swallowed hard, but only nodded silently. Her body seemed so different to him now. How many times had he mapped it with his eyes? Some nights were spent at just his fingertips, tracing her curves and contours, making sure to not miss a single spot. Others were spent charting her with his lips. But now, in the familiar torch light of their room it seemed so new—as if it was the first time they’d seen each other naked all over again.

She pressed a comforting kiss to his nose and he took to repositioning himself over her. He slid his head against her creases a couple of times, pulling the moisture around his shaft with his hand in small strokes. When he felt properly prepared, he aligned himself with her. They made eye contact as he pushed into her slowly and both had to blink their eyes closed at the new sensations.

To him it was a warm wetness that was much more comfortable than her mouth had ever been. He could feel her walls against him, could feel the way she tensed and relaxed around him. 

His tongue earlier had been soft and short, his fingers rough and wide—this was a combination of the two and more. It was smooth and hard inside of her. As he continued to fill her she could feel her desire twisting deep in her belly.

“Mahal on high,” he breathed shakily when he found himself flush against her.

“ _Mae govannen,_ ” she echoed happily.

It was a phrase of Sindarin he was familiar with, he’d heard her use it before though typically not in circumstances of the bedroom. He understood it as a greeting and guessing by the timbre of her voice he guessed he was being well met. Her vocal encouragements after that were less composed and were universally understood. The in-and-out of his movements started slow but soon began kicking into gear. 

Her legs had tangled around his back, her hands in his hair once again. He found himself face to face with her breasts—they rocked with the movement of their bodies. He pressed a kiss to the inner side of one, and cupped the other in his wide hand. When they had first started their nightly forays she hadn’t believed him when he told her about women who had found completion from nipple stimulation alone… needless to say she had been quickly convinced. He licked and suckled at her now.

She had begun to roll her hips up to meet his moderately paced thrusts. He felt it then as he had earlier, that hunger for release deep in his gut had reared up beyond the rest and he began to hasten. As he began to pull out faster and push back in harder he could hear pleasure sounds spill from the back of his throat, matching the breathy moans of his wife. 

When Kíli’s intense dark brown eyes rose to meet hers again his face was flush with effort. Sweat dripped from his brow, cold when it reached her burning skin. The sight and sound of their bodies moving against one another is what drove Tauriel over the edge for the second time that night, but it was an orgasm unlike any she’d ever had before. It wasn’t a quick-fading rush of tingling light behind her eyelids, nor was it the quiet absence of tension uncoiling in her belly—no this was different. It was a deep, warm feeling and it washed across her in slow pulses; pulses that squeezed against Kíli and catalyzed the growing lust within him. With a final deep thrust his seed flooded into her. For him, the release brought cold awareness to his damp back as a surge of electricity passed through him. Climax always brought him clarity and satisfaction in its wake but now he felt something more, something paramount.

He collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled her tightly into his arms, exhausted suddenly.

They lied for a good while like that, staring happily into one another’s eyes, whispering endearments and sharing I love you’s. 

“So,” he started when his heartbeat returned to a regular speed and his breath had been found once more, “What do you think we should name him?”

“Hmm?” she’d begun to doze.

“Our son! Do you have any names you’d like to give him?”

She considered him slyly, “And what makes you think we’ll have a son?”

He blinked. 

It had never really occurred to him that he might have a girl—they were so slim among his people. Elves though were split practically down the middle. “Well I think I’ll just leave the naming stuff to you then,” he chuckled. 

In all the years they’d been together Tauriel’s body hadn’t changed a bit. Four months had passed since that night though and now Kíli ran his hand across her smooth stomach; the ripples of muscles that he was so used to had been replaced by the presence of a little life within. They had wept and danced and wept some more when they had found out that she was pregnant. When the other dwarves found out there was celebration for a good week or two. Dances and feasts were held daily, and fanfares and parades kept the halls alight with noise long into the night. Thorin had even extended invitations to the friends Tauriel had left behind in Mirkwood.

You can imagine Tauriel’s surprise when she gave birth to not one baby but two— elves rarely had more than one child at a time, after all. You can also probably imagine Kíli’s shock and awe when the midwife handed the first to him once it was cleaned up. The bundle nested in his arms was a long little girl, with a shock of brown hair on her head. Right under her bottom lip it was! He ended up crying louder and more than the newborn; Fíli did too, for that matter, when they discovered that she had his slate blue eyes.

Tauriel was given the second child to hold, a boy with wide red cheeks and a thin dusting of even redder hair. His eyes when they opened were hazel, the kind with brown near the pupil and green by the rim. There was a depth to them though that went beyond the coloring, magnetic and enthralling. He wept and gurgled for some time, hushing only to suckle. Kíli sat beside her, with the now-sleeping girl facing her mother. 

“Naurmîr,” she said after some consideration, reaching to run her thumb affectionately across the patch of fluffy hair at her daughter’s chin.

“And Rílin,” Kíli declared, running his forefinger across the pointed arc of his son’s ear.

Tauriel arched an eyebrow at him, “I thought I was left to the naming business.”

“Well,” he flashed a smile at her, “I changed my mind. Unless you don’t like it?”

“I love it,” she smiled back. 

She definitely looked more tired than he’d ever seen her and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you,” he said and then tickled the tummies of his new children, “ah yes, and I love you two too. Welcome to the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written sexy times like this before and you all best believe I was blushing the whole way through. I- I hope you liked it?? Tried to throw in some humor where I could. This is going to be the only chapter with such explicit relations because the rest will be devoted to the lives of little Naurmîr and Rílin!
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and as always feel free to leave me some suggestions about what you'd like to see these little youngsters to get up to.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading and special thanks to Heichou_Cinnamon for suggesting Kiliel babies to me!


End file.
